custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Imagination Party LIVE
Barney's Imagination Party LIVE is a Custom Made Barney tour show that was filmed at The Theatre at Madison Square Garden in NYC Plot Barney comes to life and his friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going. When Barney asked his friends what party they want to throw for all their friends in the audience, they didn't know what party they want to throw. But Kyle had a great idea for a party. He mentions that everyone loves to use their imagination & they love to have parties for their friends. So he thinks of a good idea for an "Imagination Party"! Barney's friends BJ, Riff & Baby Bop joins in the fun. During the party, BJ attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat, pretending to be a magician. Mr Knickerbocker comes in & finds his hat! In Act II, Barney & his friends gets the audience up on their feet while dancing to "Footloose". After they danced, Barney's old friend "Simon Smith" (along with his Amazing Dancing Bear) to do a song & dance for all their friends. The cast all thank Barney for a Super-Dee-Duper Party & both Abby & Alyssa kiss Barney on his cheeks & starts to sing "Everyone is Special"! In return, Barney sings how he'll be "Someone to Love You Forever." Then, he also starts to sing how when you use your imagination, anything can happen (Along with clips from The Backyard Gang Series, Barney & Friends & All Around the World). They sing their famous song "I Love You" & thanked everyone for coming to the party. Cast *Barney *Mike *Abby *Kyle *Alyssa *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Mr. Knickerbocker *Simon Smith *Dancing Bear Songs ACT 1 # Barney Theme Song (Overture from Big Surprise) # If You're Happy and You Know It (A Day in the Park (Barney Solo (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt))) # Being Together (Original) # It's Party Time (Original) # If You Imagine (Original) # The Clapping Song (Country) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Sing and Dance with Barney (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt)) # If All the Raindrops (World Music) # The Green Grass Grows All Around (Original) # The Dino Dance (Original) # The Rainbow Song (Super Singing Circus Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt)) ACT 2 # Footloose (Blake Shelton) # Colors All Around (Original) # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle, Dance (Original) # Simon Smith and his Amazing Dancing Bear (Norman Foote version) # I Put a Smile On (Original) # Everyone is Special (Sing and Dance with Barney (Re-Dubbed by Dean Wendt)) # Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) # Whatever You Imagine # Together With You (Pop) # I Love You (Extended Version) # Together With You (lnstermental)* (* = Not on Album) Trivia *Barney & Baby Bop have their costumes from Season 13 *BJ has his costume from Season 12-13 *Even though the Dino's costumes are made from HiT, the Dancing Bear costume is made from Vee Corporation *The Scenery from the Asian tour of Barney's Birthday Bash was used *During the Dance Break (getting to the 2nd verse of Mr. Knickerbocker), one of the cast members (Mike) does a windmill through out the 2nd verse of Mr. Knickerbocker (http://youtu.be/O4eTCYWGgTk) *2 different Fog Machines were added in the show (1 for Barney's transformation (http://youtu.be/X8o1EOpZkw8) & the other one for Mr. Knickerbocker (http://youtu.be/YomjBXU54P4)) * The Barney Theme Song from Season 7-13 was used (no cartoon sound effects were added) * The Tree from Live in New York City was used Costumes for the Guys *Mike wears a blue plaid short sleeve shirt with a skinny tie, a fedora & red converses *Kyle wears a black short sleeve plaid shirt, a black beanie & black converses Costumes for the Girls *Abby wears a navy blue mini skirt with black leggings, a black headband with a bow & black ballet flats with straps *Alyssa wears a red mini skirt with black leggings, a red headband with a red bow & black ballet flats with bows on the front